1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to utilizing analytics in a shopping session. In particular, example embodiments describe techniques for comparing activity of a customer associated with a shopping session with business rules to determine to audit the customer.
2. Background
A customer may visit retail stores, supermarkets, and superstores to shop for items such as clothes, groceries, office supplies, household wares, and/or to purchase services. Typically, a customer may traverse the aisles of the retail store and place items to purchase within a shopping cart. Upon gathering all the items that the customer desires to purchase within a shopping cart, the customer proceeds to a checkout counter to complete the transaction and purchase the items.
With this traditional process, it is difficult to efficiently determine which customers should be audited at the retail stores.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. It should be appreciated that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Further, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of the various embodiments of the present disclosure.